


Poor Suyi!

by DiabLolita



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rai and his mates, RaixFrankie, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabLolita/pseuds/DiabLolita
Summary: A human girl at Ye Ran High School has finally gotten up the courage to ask Rai out on a date. Too bad this gentleman prefers blonds...





	Poor Suyi!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Rai would deal with it if any of his devoted fans were ever to get up the courage and ask him out on a date. This is a silly little one-shot that answers one such possible scenario.
> 
> I do not own the rights to Noblesse or any of these characters.
> 
> Sorry, no real smut in this one, I just kept picturing this scenario and couldn't stop laughing until I wrote it down.

Suyi Lim watched Rai across the school yard, gathering her courage. Even standing completely still, with just his hair ruffling in the breeze, he was hot enough to make her knees weak. When he moved it was like a perfect symphony of restrained motion. And when he spoke! God but that voice of his could melt ice in the Arctic. She had been crushing on him since her first day back at Ye Ran High and she had to admit, she had it bad. The worst part was not knowing if he reciprocated her feelings. He treated her with the same reserved politeness he treated everyone else, not seeming impressed when they first met that she was famous. Suyi smiled to herself. She supposed it was a good thing he was so reserved- if he ever unleashed that sensual energy of his there would be fatalities. Still, she hadn't gotten to such a successful point in her career at such a young age without taking chances. She squared her shoulders and made her way towards her target.

Rai sighed as he sensed Suyi approach. Usually it was easy to tune out his friend's minds, he preferred to respect their privacy anyway, but Suyi had been literally shouting her ilicit fantasies at him for weeks now and after the initial novelty of the situation, he had started to find it tiresome. He disliked confrontation but felt a swimming sense of releif that he could finally let the girl down easy and have some peace and quiet again. It wasn't that Suyi didn't have a certain...appeal. She was quite attractive for a human child, if you were into that sort of thing. Besides, he thought as he glanced toward the Chairman's office, he preferred blonds...one particular blond to be exact. He hadn't exactly meant to connect with Frankenstein, but the other man had felt him, and he could sense his Bonded resting lightly in his mind, curiosity his foremost emotion. Rai sighed again, he would have an audience then.

Shinwu, Yuna, and Ikhan watched Suyi approach Rai. 

"Hey guys, Suyi is gonna make her move!" The redhead snickered, gesturing across the yard.

"What? No way!" Ikhan couldn't beleive it. "We have to hear this!"

"Guys, that's not..." Yuna was suddenly standing by herself. "Hey, wait up!"

 

"Rai? Can I, uh, speak to you for a moment?" Suyi smiled up into those gorgeous eyes. Rai faced her and gave her his full attention. Suyi pressed her palms together and exhaled in a rush. 

"So, uh, we always hang out with the others after school and I was thinking, maybe we could spend some time together, just the two of us? I could take you out and show you around the city a little. Like uh, uh a date."

Rai looked at Suyi with a new appreciation for the girl's courage, even if such boldness wasn't exactly his cup of tea. She had managed to express herself with a suprising degree of finesse given how chaotic her thoughts had been. Frankenstein had gone still in Rai's mind. Rai was aware of the interested glances that were being sent their way from the other children in the yard. How to let her down without embarassing her? What would a human do? Rai reached his hand out and placed it lightly on Suyi's shoulder, in what he imagined was a gesture of comfort, gripping her lightly. He wasn't entirely sure he had succeeded since blood rushed to Suyi's face and her mind stuttered and went alarmingly blank for a moment. He could feel a stab of jealousy from Frankenstein through their bond, knowing without having the look over his shoulder that the other man was watching them from his office now instead of just listening. He let his displeasure flow unrestrained through their link for a moment until he felt Frankenstein withdraw, slightly chastened. Honestly! Being jealous of a human child. He was almost insulted. He also needed to focus. 

"I'm...flattered...at your offer Suyi. But I just don't see you that way. I...deeply value your friendship." Rai sent waves of comfort through his physical connection with Suyi to dull her teenage agony. Even so, he could feel her withdrawing into herself, hidden feelings of inadequacy bubbling to the surface of her mind. Rai couldn't have that.

"It's-it's not what you think Suyi. I have...that is, there is someone else. I am already with someone else and I will never be unfaithful." Rai could feel the shift in Suyi as she went from feeling dejected to once again secure. She stared up at him with wide curious eyes and her mouth dropped open. Rai took advantage of her distraction to drop his arm. 

Suyi inwardly shook herself. Of course he did! Rai was grogeous and kind, there is no way he would have gotten to this point without becoming interested in someone! She resolved to find out all the detail. Surely it couldn't be someone at the school? Maybe not even in Korea. Suddenly it all clicked into place. Rai spent so much time staring whistfully out the window... 

"Oh Rai! You never said anything, is it long distance?" 

Rai sighed, thinking of the 820 years he was apart from his Beloved.

"We have been both. Sometimes I feel the gap between us is wider than ever. So different than when we lived together before."

"LIVED TOGTHER!" Ikhan and Shinwu crashed out from where they had been eavesdropping on the other side of the wall. Yuna followed them sheepishly to cluster around Rai. Shinwu eyed Rai with a new level of scrutiny. They had all made the assumption that Rai was an innocent, but he had lived with a romantic partner? It made sense looking at the guy that he could have anyone he wanted, but he was just so quiet about it all. Who could it be who captured Rai's illusive interest? Shinwu didn't bother holding back.

"Who is she? What does she look like? She must be a total hottie!"

Rai inwardly rolled his eyes at Shinwu's presumptions. He had to think for a moment about whether or not he should correct Shinwu's pronoun choice. Intimate relationships among Nobles were different than those between humans. It might have been due to their extended longevity or their ability to reproduce through a comingling of power (rather than through physical intercourse) or a combination of both but when Nobles sought a companion, they did so for very different reasons than humans. Nobles took parentage and Clan very seriously and as such did not typically create children with more than one partner, but that did not make them strictly monogamous, in the true sense of the word. In matters of companionship, Nobles recognized that creating children was not the only factor at play. The mind, heart, and soul were also considered. If a noble were to choose a long term companion, it would be a private matter between the two beings, not one subject to public scrutiny. Only Nobles like the Former Lord, may he find Eternal Peace, would so openly discuss intimate relationships. It was not unusual for Nobles not to know one another's companions, lest such information be used indiscreetly. Rai narrowly decided against revealing this detail, since that would give his friends too much private information about his Beloved. He already feared he and Frankenstein were not being careful enough. The walls had started to slip ever so slightly when they were at home together, loathe to be apart after such a long separation. Rai gave his friends a whistful smile.

"Tall, blond hair, athletic. With eyes the color of a summer sky." It was torture not to glance behind him at the Chairman's office where he knew Frankenstein stood, stock still, monitoring the situation. Instead, he pictured what his Beloved had looked like last night, when they lay in bed together, sated after a long bout of lovemaking. Frankenstein had lain on his back, one muscular arm bent behind his head, a beautiful flush on his cheeks, his powerful body relaxed and dewy with sweat. Rai had traced the contours of those muscles with a featherlight skim of his fingers, fascinated by how his Beloved's body had reacted to his touch. It hadn't been long before he was pinned to the sheets panting and swollen, ready for round 2. Rai didn't even realize he was blushing. He felt Frankenstien shiver with pleasure through their link, having received his Master's memory. 

"I knew it, another foreigner then! You're so lucky Rai! She sounds gorgeous."

Abruptly Rai's face changed, his eyes narrowing slightly at Shinwu.

"I am lucky. But not because of my partner's looks, Shinwu." Rai subconsciously caressed the ring on his right hand, the one that Frankenstein had fashioned for him out of his own power. Frankenstein felt the caress to the tips of his toes. 

"I'm lucky because my love and faithfulness is returned. I am lucky to have found my Soulmate." 

Yuna and Suyi sighed romantically, tears gathering in the corners of their eyes. Even Ikhan was affected. Shinwu sputtered, unwilling to give in.

DING DONG DING

The group turned and walked toward the school building. Shinwu trailing behind, still trying to make sense of everything. Rai felt better than he thought he would at sharing this small peice of his private life with his friends. They could never know, of course, that it was their Chairman who he had a relationship with, the same way they could never know that he was nearly 2000 years older than them and one of the most powerful beings in existence. His love and devotion to his partner, though, was a universal notion that they could understand and nothing made him feel more...normal or more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Suyi, better luck next time! I love watching her squirm, but her heart is in the right place. This is not the last time I will use her to motivate plot, she's just such a versatile character!
> 
> I also had some fun here thinking about Nobles and their relationships and how their society would view homosexual relationships in general. I decided it would be a non issue because of how reluctant Nobles seem to discuss anything private. Thoughts on this from fellow fans? 
> 
> Your feedback is welcome!


End file.
